1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to edible, hand-held personal food containers, in general, and to an edible cone receiving a pizza filling therein, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As set out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,021, pie-shaped slices of pizza sold to customers on an individual piece basis are somewhat unsatisfactory as a hand-held edible food product to eat while standing or walking because of the flexible and unstable nature of the pizza slice. To deal with that, a pizza cone is there proposed as including an insulating cup-like cover telescoped over the lower end of the cone, to maintain the structural integrity of the cone and to catch any leakage or drippage from the cone that might otherwise occur.
Experience has shown, however, that such pizza cone leaves much to be desired, unless only a small amount of pizza filling is spooned into the cone to begin with. Once the amount of filling added equals that normally included on a pizza slice, the combination of its weight and its moisture content weakens the structural integrity of the cone, causing it to leak and eventually fall apart as the consumer bites into it. Also, attempting to add such heavier and more liquid fillings as meatballs, chili and stews for walk-around eating further worsens the structural integrity problems of the cone. Yet, benefits attendant to having available an edible, hand-held personal food container continues—for standing, walking and the like while shopping in a mall or at a boardwalk or stadium (as well as for home consumption or as a purchasable item at a neighborhood pizzeria).
Recognizing that the shape of the cone is not very material, and that its size is not really relevant, the present invention proceeds with the understanding that certain consumers are slow eaters and some prefer heavier weight fillings; but, that all agree the support of the cone has to last until the last bite is taken. Whether the filling of the cone is mozzarella cheese and tomato sauce alone, whether it be supplemented with pepperoni, sausage, anchovies or meatballs, or whether a filling such as beef and peppers, sausage and onions, or anything else is added, the weight and moisture content of the food has to be supported by the structure of the cone as one continues to eat it.